gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambent Drudge
Lambent Drudges were Lambent lifeforms that appeared on the surface of Sera in 16 A.E. Originally Locust Drones, Drudges were monstrous beings who could hideously mutate themselves to turn the tide of battle into their favor. History Drudges were vitually unknown to COG forces until 16 A.E., where a team comprised of Clayton Carmine, Damon Baird, Samantha Byrne and Augustus Cole encountered them during their scavenging mission to Cole's hometown of Hanover, as no one reconized this form of Lambent. Cole's team killed more than a dozen Drudges in their trek across Hanover. Simultaneously, multiple Drudges boarded the CNV Sovereign along with dozens of Lambent Drone and countless Polyps. Later that day at midnight, Drudges appeared once again with Lambent Drones during the Battle for Anvil Gate and attacked the COG and Locust forces present; the Lambent forces (excluding the Lambent Berserker) were killed by the Hammer of Dawn shortly after they emerged. The following day, Drudges were among the countless enemies attacking Delta Squad at Mercy, they were obliterated when Dominic Santiago sacrificed himself to destroy the gas station. A great many of Drudges invaded Azura during a battle between the Locust and the united UIR/COG forces. Several of them personally attacked Delta Squad only to be slain as well. Once Adam Fenix's Imulsion counter-weapon went off, every single Lambent and Locust lifeform was wiped from the face of the planet. In Combat Phase I - Pre Mutation Before they mutated, Drudges posed as much threat as a standard grub would; they moved slowly, were vulnerable to chainsaw and bayonet charge attacks, and only used Hammerburst II's to battle. They were also unable to take cover. But Drudges were still dangerous in their own right. Close-ranged enemies were be greeted with a fiery barf of Imulsion; and like all Lambent lifeforms, Drudges exploded violently upon death. To avoid this, Gears invented a "stick n' kick" maneuver to push a dying Drudge out of range. If they were heavily damaged, un-mutated Drudges were known to run toward enemies and detonate themselves to insue chaos. Drudges were not adversely effected by headshots. Instead, their weak point was a glowing Imulsion-filled cyst located at stomach; any attack to this would severely injure a Drudge. Drudges glew brighter the lower its health was; upon "death" a Drudge will either explode or mutate. Phase II - Mutation Drudges were unique in their ability to spontaneously mutate during combat, making them deadly opponents. Mutations provided them with enhanced combat ability - providing extra firepower, range, and or hardiness. Drudges only mutate when their health is depleted; all mutations render Drudges immune to melee attacks. Once mutated, Drudges cannot return to Phase I. Mutation 1 - Headsnake The Drudge's head surges upwards as its neck elongates, forming a thick serpent-like appendage. The head itself mutates into a gaping triangular mouth, which could spray a stream of Imulsion at close-medium range, causing significant damage to enemies. Even when the Drudge was killed, the head would continue to function, acting like a snake-like predator on the hunt for enemies (hence the term "Headsnake"). Mutation 2 - Arms The Drudge's arms mutate into grotesque, over-elongated limbs with giant claws. This mutation allowed the Drudge a massive boost to close-ranged combat and allowed it to throw balls of Imulsion at enemies outside of melee range.If you would attempt to get in close combat with this mutation,the Lambent Drudge would tear the player apart.In Horde 2.0,the Drudge will tear a locust trooper apart if provoked. Mutation 3 - Leg Stalk The third and final Drudge mutation sacrificed all mobility for a cover-busting advantage of height. The legs grew in length and fused together to form a trunk, which placed the upper body on an high pedestal above the battle. From this vantage point, the Drudge could continue to attack with its Hammerburst if it hasn't mutated its arms and or head. Its been reported that Polyps have spawned from the root-like bottom of the trunk to attack enemies. Behind the Scenes *When Retro charging a Drudge, if the camera is behind the character you can see that the bayonet doesn't actually enter the Drudge but goes slightly to the left. *Oddly, the Drudge is never referred to as such by characters unless they're spotted. *The Drudge can still mutate after being chainsawed or retro-charged. *Drudges are NOT immune to headshots; a "Super-Reloaded" boltok or longshot will score a headshot kill on them. *Shooting a mutated drudge's headsnake will cause the headsnake to die with the body, thus stopping it from becoming a seperate entity. *If you shoot with a headshot capable weapon where the drudge's head was after it mutates into a headsnake form, the drudge will do its usual death animation, and the kill will say you headshotted it. References Category:Lambent Locust